


The Waiter

by shoe_min



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and the tiniest bit of angst, rich!Doyoung, though i don't think it counts as angst, waiter!Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoe_min/pseuds/shoe_min
Summary: There was nothing Doyoung hated more than the fake smiles and uninteresting chit-chat that came with his parents parties and balls.





	1. Chapter 1

Balls and fancy parties were the last thing Doyoung wanted to participate in. Too many people looking at him with the disgust and fake respect written all over their faces; the few smiles that he was graced with were nothing but lures. No one was actually interested in him; they were only there for his parent’s money—hoping that if they introduced their daughters to him that some marriage would be arranged. 

He had tried numerous times to escape. Each time his parents brushed him off saying that they better see him or there would be hell to pay if he failed to show. 

“Mother, please! This is the third party this week and it’s only Thursday, can’t I just have the night to myself?”

“No! We already talked about this—you’re going and that’s that.”

“Mother, please, just this once.” His mother let out an exasperated sigh, “How ‘bout I cut you a deal? You go tonight and you can have the rest of the next two weeks off. No more parties or gatherings or anything else. Deal?”

Doyoung was speechless, the words still having not completely processed, “No more parties?”

His mother nodded, “No more parties. For two weeks.”

“Deal!”

 

Doyoung looked at himself in the mirror: freshly pressed suit, shiny black shoes, and black tie. His hair was styled, the usually loose strands held in place by gel. Smoothing his hair down one last time, he looked at the watch placed on his wrist—five more minutes.

Mentally preparing himself for the long night ahead, Doyoung opened the door and walked down the stairs to where the guests were beginning to gather. _Here goes nothing._

Upon reaching the last step he came to the conclusion that he still was most definitely not ready for this. He wasn’t in the mood for the fake smiles and uninteresting small talk, yet he was going to be surrounded by both till heaven felt he had suffered enough.

He headed in the direction of the concessions, nothing like a drink or food to keep you away from socializing. He had made it halfway to his destination before he was finally stopped. _So close._

“Mr. Kim! It’s so good to see you. Have you met my daughter yet?” He shouldn’t have been surprised, really. It happened every time: he shows up, someone sees, comes over, and then the daughter is introduced. “I’m sorry, Mr. Park, but I don’t think I have had the opportunity to meet her yet.” He turned to the girl, “And what is your name, Ms. Park?”

The girl was blushing, _how predictable._

She gave a shy smile, “My name is Jimin. It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.” Seeing her speak in such a composed manner made him think that she must have done this a lot and was just as unhappy as him, the blush and smile merely being an act.

Pretending to have been summoned somewhere else, he bid them a farewell saying that he wished that they would hopefully meet again soon though he felt quite the opposite. 

He continued in the direction of the table now actually feeling thirsty and in need of a distraction that did not involve socialization. Picking up a glass of something that he both wished was and hoped wasn’t alcohol, he moved towards the wall blending in with the masses. 

As time passed, Doyoung was slowly pushed out of his safe-haven as more and more people flooded the already crowded room. It was only a matter of time before he was pulled into another conversation.

“Mr. Kim, how have you been? Well, I hope.”

“I’ve been fine, Mrs. Lee. Have you and Mr. Lee been doing fine as well?” _Such a tiring conversation._

Mrs. Lee smiled, “We have been doing fine as well.” She paused, because she had nothing to say or something else he wasn’t sure. “Oh, and Doyoung? Please tell your mother that the party has been delightful.” He stared at her in shock; no one ever uses his name. It wasn’t because they weren’t allowed to but merely because they chose not to: his parents when they did talk to him, which was seldom, merely called him son and all party guests and servants called him Mr. Kim as ridiculous as the name was. It was a true shock to hear someone call him Doyoung and not try to end up in bed with him.

Breaking out of his shock, he realized that she had walked away. He moved to step back, a refill on his drink sounding really good at the moment, when he came in contact with something. Turning around to see what he had bumped into, he was bumped into again this time something seeping through his clothes.

He looked up the newly forming stain on his white shirt to see who the cause of the accident was only to be met with a very red faced boy. As he continued to look he noticed that he too was sporting a wet spot on his shirt thanks to the spilled drinks. Upon closer examination he realized that the boy was a server which made sense since they were both wet with champagne.

“I am so sorry!” Someone else had rushed in grabbing the boy’s wrist and tried to pull him away all while profusely apologizing to Doyoung. On impulse he grabbed the still red boy’s other wrist, “It’s okay,” Turning to the now stunned newcomer he repeated himself, “It’s okay, really. You go and finish, I’ll take him with me and get us both cleaned up.” He really didn’t know what had compelled to say that but when he realized that it was an excuse to leave he didn’t care any longer. The second boy must have known that there was no arguing with him because he just lowered his head and returned to his duties.

Noticing that his grip had slipped and he was now holding the boy’s hand, he tightened his grip and started to pull the boy away. As the people parted he saw a door that led to the back stairway, _perfect._ Upon reaching the door he realized that he had no real destination other that away from the mass of people.

While standing there having his internal debate of where to go, he turned his head to check on his companion. Surprisingly, the boy’s face was no longer red—or at least what he could see of it wasn’t red seeing as the boy’s head was towards the ground. Turning his head back around, he decided to follow the staircase upwards.

Going up had been the right choice. They were now standing on the top floor with a hallway of rooms on either side of them. On impulse he headed right, stopping when he reached the second room on the left. Heading in he led the boy to the center of the room, choosing only then to let go of his hand, before walking to his wardrobe and taking out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Walking back over, he handed them to the boy, “You can, um, wear these. The shower’s over, uh, there if you would like to use that…” He trailed off. 

“Thank you.”

He looked up, “Uh, yeah, sure. No problem.” He looked at his wrist for the second time that evening, “Listen, I have to back down there for a little while longer but please feel free to take as long as you like.” The boy nodded. “So, yeah. Bye.”

Racing back down the stairs he was stunned, never in his twenty one years of living had Doyoung ever ran toward one of his parents endless parties—but that was a problem for another time. 

He had a boy in his room. A very quiet boy who had spilt champagne on him. _Oh god, what has life come to?_

 

Doyoung had tried to stay at the party, really. However, the combined power of him not wanting to be there and the fact that there was someone in his room was too hard for him to resist. Once again running up the stairs, he tries to come up with some type of reasoning as to why he had come back, but before he knows it he has already reached his room and still has no excuse. Just gonna have to wing it. As he walks in and turns around to quietly shut the door behind him, he hears another door open.

Turning back around, he is met with quite a sight. The boy is standing there failing to have noticed him and he is _swimming_ in Doyoung’s clothes. The t-shirt slips off one shoulder and ends about mid thigh while the sweats are bunched up around his calves so that the ankle band rests just above his feet. As the boy continues to towel dry his hair, Doyoung walks closer letting out a soft “hey”.

The boy squeaked in surprise. Hands ceasing their motion, while his head poked out from underneath the towel, “Hi.”

Out of impulse Doyoung sticks out his hand, “I’m Kim Doyoung and you are?” Bringing one hand down from where it rest on the towel around his next where it had fell after he had moved his head, the boy shook his hand, “Moon Taeil.”

“Well, Moon Taeil, since it is now,” Doyoung glanced at his watch, “After one in the morning, would you mind staying the night?” Taeil’s eyes widened behind his bangs, “I couldn’t- I mean thank you for the offer but I have already taken so much from you I don’t want to trouble you anymore…”

“It’s okay, you wouldn’t be bothering me.” Doyoung spoke softly, “Because of me you weren’t even able to finish your shift. Please? If you stay the night-- we can call it even.”

Taeil faltered again. “I don’t know…”

“Please?” Doyoung was pleading now, for some reason beyond him he was set on this Taeil spending the night. A full minute passed and Doyoung considered giving up, it was clear that he wasn’t going to-

“Okay.”

“Okay? As in you’re going to stay?” Doyoung was perplexed he was so sure that his answer was no, how could he have possibly said yes?

Taeil gave a small smile, “Yes.” He seemed to be holding back laughter and it must have had something to do with the incredulous look on Doyoung’s face because there had so be some mistake, he couldn’t have possibly heard him right. 

“Okay.” Doyoung glanced around brain scrambling for all the correct words. “Well I need to shower and tell my parents that I will no longer be at the party since I would actually like to sleep but that may take a while so why don’t you just head to bed?” Taeil nodded once again, moving in the direction of the couch that laid off to the side of the room. “What are you-” He cuts himself off. “No, Taeil, you don’t need to sleep there. Go ahead and take my bed. Please.”

Taeil halted and nodded wordlessly, turning to the direction of said bed and started to walk again—this time even slower than before. Noticing his reluctance, Doyoung walked up behind him and ever so gently placed a hand on Taeil’s back. Guiding Taeil to the bed, Doyoung didn’t let go until he had touched the bed before proceeding to tuck him in—the urge inside of him to great to resist.

Doyoung looked up at Taeil as he finished, his face is red again. Throwing away the unhelpful observation Doyoung speaks again, “I’ll be back. You go ahead and go to sleep. Goodnight.” 

He turned around and started to the door. His hand was already twisting the door knob when he heard it, “Goodnight.”

 

Taking as long as he did to get back to his room to sleep was never Doyoung’s intention. He might as well have been sleep walking at that point, his eyes clouding with exhaustion. 

It was now four in the morning, his parents having decided that since he was going to be off the hook for two weeks, they needed to cram as many Doyoung- random girl meetings as possible into their remaining hours.

Trudging through his room to the shower, he stepped in. The hot water worked to relieve all of the tension that had accumulated in his shoulders during all of the awful conversations that he was forced to partake in. Stepping out, he slipped into a pair of sweats and a tank top before towel drying his once again loose hair.

Moving out of the bathroom, Doyoung headed towards his bed—hands still working on his hair. He moved to throw the towel away, his field of vision now being free of all blockages, when he noticed the sleeping figure. _Oh right, Taeil._

Standing there Doyoung took a moment to take in all of the details that he had not noticed earlier. The boy had eye-length dark red hair the fell across his forehead. He had a slender nose and a pair of full, soft red lips to go along. He was truly beautiful—anyone was able to see that. _If he’s beautiful now, wait until he smiles._

Doyoung realized he had been staring and shook his head before walking towards his closet to get a spare blanket and pillow before going to sleep on the couch. 

Waking up had always been his least favorite part of the day; but when greeted with the sight that is a sleeping Moon Taeil, Doyoung decided that he might just have to reconsider. The sleeping boy’s hair was gently spread across the pillow, paired with the sunlight that gently graced his face a halo effect was created. _God, stop being creepy and wake him up. The boy probably needs food._

Ever so carefully he approached the bed, his hand coming up to gently sweep the bangs on his forehead out of the way. _So, so beautiful._ In that moment Doyoung decided to wake him up otherwise he knew it would never happen and he would continue ~~being creepy~~ letting him sleep.

“Taeil? Come on, wake up. Taeil. Taeil.” On the third call of his name the red haired boy’s eyelashes started to flutter. “Yes?” Rapidly blinking he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with a very close in proximity Doyoung.

“Oh! Uh, Doyoung, good morning.”

“Good morning to you as well, Taeil.” Doyoung slowly shifted back, his eyes catching the pink that had begun to quickly creep up Taeil’s neck. Choosing to ignore the detail Doyoung continued on, “Would you like to join me for some breakfast?” 

The pink that had begun to blossom bloomed into a red that rivaled the coloring of his hair. With panic in his eyes Taeil began to rapidly shake his head, “You’ve already let me stay here- in your bed for that matter- and take a shower. You also lent me clothes to sleep in- I don’t want to be really overstaying my visit by demanding a meal as well.”

Doyoung chuckled lightly at his behavior, _why does he have to be so cute and adorable?_ “Taeil, I’m offering because I want to. It really is no trouble.”

Taeil slowly stopped shaking his head and looked at him the panic slowly starting to leave his body, “If you’re sure…” Doyoung smiled at his compliance, “Of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the closest cafe was quiet to say the least. Every so often Doyoung would look over at Taeil with the intention of starting a conversation before he chickened out seeing the boy’s head aimed at the ground. It was almost comical, two teenagers walking down the street one obviously trying to avoid looking at the other while his companion had an ongoing staring competition with the floor.

Looking up, Doyoung was relieved to see that cafe was close. Only a little while longer. The closer they got the more the tension in his shoulders eased. 

Taeil on the other hand seemed to only be getting worse, the red head only wishing that the never ending silence would finally die and some form of, hopefully not painfully awkward, interaction would take place. A few moments passed before the taller grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.

“We’re here.”

Doyoung opened the door, a chime sounding as they entered. Catching the attention of an employee, the two were seated and handed menus-- the silence continuing to kill them both.

Finally tired of the silence Doyoung spoke up, “So… what are you getting?” Taeil’s head shot up in surprise, his cheeks dusting pink as he realized that he had yet to give Doyoung a response. “I was thinking maybe a coffee and maybe some… pancakes?”

Doyoung nodded along at the reply, “Sounds good. I think I’ll get the same.” As the two closed their menus a waiter came to take their order. “Two orders of coffee and pancakes please.” 

As the waiter walked away Doyoung once again tried to start a conversation: “So, uh,m how did you sleep?”

Taeil tried to avoid eye contact, “It was really good. Thank you. Your bed is really comfortable.”

Doyoung smiled at him, “Well I’m glad that you were able to sleep and it was comfortable.” Seeing his smile Taeil gave a small one in return.

“So, Taeil, what do you do with your time?” The question came easy, it wasn’t some random small talk starter but rather something that Doyoung was genuinely interested in. 

“Well, usually I attend events like last night and serve food.”

He shook his head, “I meant, like, what do you do for fun.”

“Oh! Well I enjoy reading but I don’t get to do that much since I am usually working or at school.”

“I’m not making you miss work or anything, right?” Doyoung was starting to panic, he had already made him miss work last night and didn’t want it to happen again incase he ended up fired.

“No, today is, conveniently, my day off. I have to work tomorrow night though.”

Doyoung sighed relieved, “Ah. Okay.”

“So, uh, Doyoung, what do you do with your spare time?” Taeil inquired.

“Well as of late my time has been consumed by my parents ‘parties’. But usually I am reading or avoiding my parents and their unending quest for me to find a partner-- hence the parties.”

Taeil nodded, “Sounds stressful.”

Doyoung shook his head in disagreement, “It’s more annoying than anything really. I mean I’m only twenty two, it’s not like I’m thirty or something.”

Taeil’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re twenty two?!” Doyoung looked at him quizzically, “Uh, yeah?” 

“I’m twenty four!” Doyoung looked at him in disbelief. There was no way that this small boy is older than him, it had to be a lie. “No way. That isn’t possible.”

Taeil scrunched up his eyebrows, “And why not?”

“You’re so small! I thought you were like nineteen!” Taeil began to turn red again and this time it definitely wasn’t because of embarrassment. “I am not small!”

Doyoung stared at Taeil in amazement, he was beyond surprised that the small man could get so angry why still looking so adorable. As Taeil continued to flare at him Doyoung realized he should probably say something to amend his mistake. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He looked as if he didn’t believe him but decided to let it go anyways. As he got ready to change the subject their food finally arrived ending all other potential conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the cafe officially ended the minute they left said establishment but Doyoung didn’t want it to end. That morning had been the most fun he had being out with another person in ages. Sure they started off rocky but the laughter, conversation, interest-- it was all real. Taeil truly did make Doyoung feel happy.

The rapid pace that his mind moved at just to come up with any sort of reason for Taeil to stay was incredible. Thoughts came and went rapidly, each dismissed or put to the side depending on the chance of which they would succeed. Miraculously, just as the two reached the door Doyoung settled on a plausible reason with a very high chance for success.

“Will you go ice skating with me? I was just wondering because I’ve been wanting to go for a while now but haven’t had anyone to go with and I didn’t really want to go by myself… It’s okay if you don’t want to though. I’m sure you have much more important matters waiting for you.” 

Doyoung looked at the redhead to gage his reaction before quickly turning away, his cheeks burning at what he had just admitted. Sadly, it was true. Numerous times he had asked to go ice skating but every time he was denied-- by friends and family alike. But now was his chance and lucky him, not only would he get to go ice skating but he would get to go with the adorable Taeil.

Taeil turned and looked at the younger, giving a soft smile when he saw that he was avoiding his direction, “Sure, ice skating sounds great.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Doyoung’s arm darted out and grabbed Taeil’s hand before pulling him towards their new destination. 

Surprisingly the ice skating center was close to the cafe, the short journey taking maybe four minutes. Taeil’s hand in Doyoung’s grasp the whole way. While neither acknowledged the small fact both were hyper aware of the small warmth radiating from the other person. The hand holding continued until the two were forced to seperate to put on their skates, both very sad that they had to let go.

That separation, however, was short lived. The second they got onto the ice Taeil’s arms began to flail while he struggled to find balance. To both his relief and embarrassment, when Doyoung saw the redhead begin to struggle he once again grabbed his hand. 

“Thank you.” His cheeks burned.

“No problem. I should have asked if you had ever done this before before dragging you out here and leaving you to fend for yourself.” He should have asked Taeil same as he did everyone else he tried to invite but he didn’t, too distracted by the cute redhead. 

“If you want to go and skate it’s okay. I can stay near the wall so you won’t have to worry.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m going to have to pass. I would much rather spend the time teaching you to skate. Besides, the trip would be a waste for you if you just stood here being cold while I got to enjoy myself. Come on!” Doyoung began to move forward, gently coaxing the older to come too. 

“Are you sure?” Taeil stared down at his skate clad feet, focusing on his movements as to not mess up. 

“Absolutely. Besides, I will always be there to catch you when you fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these have been so short. I am just trying to get then written and published that way you guys aren't kept waiting forever. But anyways, if you have any tips as to how to improve my writing or you see something that needs to be fixed, please share.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the afternoon is a success. Taeil is eventually able to skate a little on his own without the need for a wall, Doyoung is able to impress Taeil with his individual skating, and never once does Doyoung let Taeil fall. Yet by the time that they are both ready to be done skating the day is already at an end. The sky had already passed by its orange, red and pink mixture and had now settled on a beautiful array of blue, purple, yellow and white.

“I guess I should take you home.”

“I guess so but you don’t need to take me. I can just get a cab. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? You spent your whole free day with me, taking you home is the least I could do.”

“It’s fine. Really. Now go home, you look tired.”

“Will you at least give me your number so that I can be sure you get home alright?”

Taeil laughed, “Not the smoothest line I’ve ever heard but sure.”

After sharing phone numbers, Doyoung stayed with Taeil until he was safely in the cab before catching one himself and heading home. 

Taeil: I’m home.

Doyoung: Same. 

Taeil: That’s good but we both need sleep. Especially you. Now go.

Doyoung: Okay. I will. Goodnight.

Taeil: Goodnight.

 

Doyoung: My parents are going to be the end of me. I swear.

Taeil: I highly doubt that.

Doyoung: Well then you aren’t invited to my funeral.

Taeil: Shame. I was thinking that I would be the best guest.  
Hey, I got to go to work now. Talk later.

Doyoung: Okay, don’t die. Or spill something on anyone.

Taeil: Haha. Very funny.


	5. Chapter 5

_Taeil: I didn’t spill anything on anyone._

_Doyoung: Incredible. Would you like a cookie for your efforts?_

_Taeil: Your sarcasm is not welcome here._

_Doyoung: Well I don’t need this toxicity._

_Taeil: Okay, I guess I’ll just have to go then. Bye._  
_[read at 12:30am]_

 _Doyoung: Good._  
_[delivered at 12:31am]_  
_Taeil?_  
_[delivered at 12:50am]_  
_Taeil?_  
_[delivered at 1:15am]_  
_You know I was kidding right?_  
_[delivered at 1:20am]_

 _Taeil: Sorry, I fell asleep._  
_[delivered at 8:00am, read at 10:30am]_

_Doyoung: Asshole._

 

_Doyoung: So I finally get my parents to give me a break from their dumb parties and just when I think I will finally have time to do something with my life, they fill up all of my time with economics and all of the other mediocre office work that they can think of._

_Taeil: Sounds like so much fun._

_Doyoung: More fun than you._

_Taeil: Ouch._

 

_Taeil: My sleep schedule is shit._

_Doyoung: You’re just now realizing that?_

_Taeil: No, but I’m definitely feeling the affects._

_Doyoung: About time._

_Taeil: You’re such a supportive and sympathetic friend._

_Doyoung: I try my best._

_Taeil: I bet you do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter isn't much and very filler-ish but I swear that the next chapter will go back and there will be more doil moments. Not beta-ed.


	6. Chapter 6

Doyoung studied himself in the mirror. Another suit, another watch, another party. It seemed as if his break from these torture devices had never even happened, each day spent drowning in numbers waiting for a saving text from a certain red-faced red head.

The party was to start soon. Doyoung sat calmly on his couch, watching the clock as it ticked signaling the passing of time. _How many more hours of my life must I waste trapped inside stiff clothing surrounded by a room of suck-ups? _It was almost as if every time he was subjected to these “parties” a small piece of his soul was taken and to never be given back.__

__As soon as his watch revealed that it was six o’clock, Doyoung begrudgingly got off the couch and walked down the stairs to where his doom awaited but also the possibility of something else._ _

__Surprisingly, Doyoung’s luck fairs much better than the last time that he was subjected to his parents will. To his appreciation, he was able to avoid the majority of the people he was usually pulled into conversations with. As usual he preferred to linger around the snack table that sat in the back of the room, avoiding the eyes of people scanning the room looking for their next ~~prey~~ option of conversation.__

____

__~~~~~~~~ _ _

____

__~~~~~~~~ _ _

____

__~~~~~~~~ _ _

____

____

____

__~~~~~~~~ _ _

____

____

____

Continuing to stand there, he watched as again and again waiters came to the table to refill their trays with either food or drinks. _What a tiring job. Always having to tend to the needs of the rich and never even getting a thank- _a head of pink hair interrupts Doyoung’s thoughts. As the bright headed male turns to walk back to the swarm of people Doyoung calls out to him, “Hey, pinkie!”__

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

The man turns around slowly, tense and obviously worried that he had somehow screwed up, eyes searching avidly for any clue as to who had called him out by the color of his hair. Seeing this Doyoung immediately walks up to him, “You look familiar. Do I know you?” 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

The man with pink hair shakes his head, “I don’t think-” 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

“You’re Taeil’s friend!” Doyoung had interrupted his quiet reply with a loud declaration of remembrance. A puzzled expression crossed the waiter’s face, “Uh, yeah. How do you know him?” 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

“I’m the guy he spilled all of those drinks on.” Doyoung’s reply came with a face so straight the pink headed man thought that this so-far innocent conversation was about to take a turn for the worse. However, after his reply came a smile, “My name is Doyoung. And you?” 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

“Taeyong." 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short chapter served by your's truly. Also originally I had planned on this being like two thousand words tops but somehow I ended up writing more. So since that happened I will say that after I have finished the entire story, I will go back and edit things. And just so that everyone knows, those edits will range from simple grammar corrections to possible story editions. If the story drags out longer than I have planned for, I'll somehow work in the scenes that I have been asked for. Really all that matters is that eventually you will get more adorable Doil moments. Until next time, :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Taeyong” 

“You as well-” Taeyong was once again interrupted. However, in Doyoung’s defense, it was not him this time around. As a matter of fact it was someone much, much worse.

“Doyoungie! Who are you over here making friends with?” His mother. She was a pretty middle-aged women who was usually nothing but kind-- if you aren’t lower class. Doyoung knew what she was about to say and if he was right, after tonight he may never see the pink-headed Taeyong in his house ever again. From the angle that his mother was standing at and how far away she still was, she could have easily mistaken the waiter for just another party guest. With Taeyong’s uniform being a simple white button-up, dress pants, and dress shoes he blended right in. Coincidentally, he had even placed the full tray that he had been holding down on the table at the beginning of their conversation as to not wear out his wrist. But try as he may, Doyoung knew that the moment she got close, his mother would know that the man in front of him was a waiter.

It was always like that with her. She could always tell if someone was lower class by simply standing in their presence, regardless of the occasion.

“Would you like to introduce me to your new-” she stopped herself. Her gaze hardened and her smile dropped. Gone was the look of a kind and gentle mother, here was the look of someone who believed that everyone should know their place. “Doyoungie,” her honey-sweet voice returned, this time with a sharp underlying tone. “Are you conversing with the wait staff?” Large vocabulary and obscure language. She was showing off. Now every single one of her movements was calculated not for charming but rather for demeaning. The slightest of head turns were to make him looking at the diamonds sparking on her neck and ears. Her posture was erect and perfect in a way that dramatized the slight slouch in Taeyong’s. _What a lovely mother I have._

Doyoung made slight eye contact with the waiter trying to convey his message of go along with it. “No, mother. I was simply asking him about the champagne and food being served tonight. I was unfamiliar and he was simply explaining. Nothing more.”

At the very least, she looked a hint remorseful for having assumed wrong. “Well, I guess I’ll let the two of you get back to your conversation.” She turned and left, her skirt fluttering behind her.

Taeyong let out a breath. “I’m sorry about her. She has a thing for making sure people ‘know their place.’ And I’m sorry about having to dismiss you like that, if she had known that we were talking you would never be back here and more than likely out of a job permanently.”

Taeyong grimaced at Doyoung’s words, “It’s okay and thanks for saving my job. I owe you one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I somehow wrote this in thirty minutes after posting the last chapter. Also, do you guys want more between Taeyong and Doyoung or do you want me to jump back to the main plot. (If I go back to the main plot there will be like two chapters left, possibly one).


	8. Chapter 8

“So, Taeyong, do you and Taeil work for the same company?” It was early morning now. The party had finally finished and Taeyong’s shift had ended. Both were way too awake to even think about sleeping so they agreed to hang out for a while.

“Yeah, we usually work the same shifts and jobs.” Taeyong’s pink hair lightly bounced as he nodded his head.

“That must be nice.” Doyoung threw the comment out offhandedly, preferring to focus on the boy’s pink hair and the way that he still managed to look so beautiful. _What is it with waiters and being stunning?_

“Yeah, it does make it a little more bearable. But-” Taeyong paused noticing the slightly spaced out look Doyoung was currently sporting. The pink haired man waved his hand, “Am I boring you?”

His sudden movement brought Doyoung back to reality, “Of course not! It’s just that you’re really hot and Taeil is absolutely stunning and adorable and I’m afraid the next server I meet will kill me.” 

Taeyong laughed, “Thank you but I will make sure to share what you said with Taeil. He will probably take to your comment a little bit differently than I did. Ten’s reaction-” Confused, Doyoung interrupted him, “Who’s Ten?”

“Oh, he’s my boyfriend.” A look of disbelief settled on Doyoung’s face, “Really?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you guys go on actual dates? Can you show affection in public? How do you guys-” Taeyong held up his hands, “Slow down. Yes, we go on dates. Yeah we show affection just not over the top all the time. As for the last one, I’m sure you already know the answer. If you don’t, Google it.”

“I was actually gonna say how do you decide who pays but okay.” 

Taeyong’s cheeks turned pink, “We, uh,” he cleared his throat, “we take turns or whoever invited the other out pays. That way it is fair. If it was spur of the moment than we split the cost.”

Doyoung nodded in understanding, “That’s a really good system.” He paused thinking of another question. “Do you two live together?”

“Yep. We started renting an apartment about six months ago. It’s been really good.”

“What’s he like?” Doyoung laughed as a cheesy smile spread across the other man’s lips.

“He’s-” Doyoung interrupted once again, “I take it back, I don’t want to know. The look on your face is more than enough to know all I’m gonna get from you is cheese.”

“Hey!” The two continued to laugh together, the ease of their conversation beyond what either of them expected. “Now it’s my turn for questions.” Taeyong stated as they both had calmed down. “First, why do you sound so,” Taeyong gestures vaguely, “like _that_.” 

It was Doyoung’s turn to blush at that. “I’ve never been in a relationship before…” Though he trailed off the look that Taeyong sent him encouraged him to keep speaking. “I really don’t know anything other than what common sense can provide me. My parents monitor all browsing history and internet uses. I haven’t ever told them I’m gay but they have high suspicions because of me never agreeing to any of the girls they throw at me. All of the people I’ve grown up around are so…” he paused thinking of a word, “ _homophobic._ I only asked those questions because it doesn’t seem possible. For you and Ten to be able to walk around holding hands, hugging, _kissing._ It all sounds too good to be true.” 

Taeyong gave him a sad smile, “It’s okay. One day you’ll get to do everything you want with whoever you want. It will all turn out okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I know it's not nearly as long as it should be but school is over in a couple of days so my schedule will be much clearer. This is mainly just a filler but necessary for the changes that I plan on making to my original story line. (This was only supposed to be a little one shot but I've fallen in love with these character dynamics and don't feel like giving them up any time soon). I will be editing previous chapters and re uploading them in the future. My current plan is to do that as soon as everything is finished. In the meantime all previous chapter have already been edited.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn’t till a week later that Doyoung finally encountered Taeyong again. Originally he had been looking for Taeil, the redhead having said that he would be working at the party earlier in the week. Initially he was just going to greet Taeyong and move on, not wanting to encounter the same problem as last time but then he had a thought. _If anyone is to know where Taeil is, it will be Taeyong._ Quickly he moved towards the waiter with pink hair, weaving between people as best as he could without drawing attention.

It took a lot of “excuse me”s but eventually Doyoung made it. “Taeyong!” He reached out grasping the boy’s shoulder. The waiter’s head whipped around in shock, clearly not having heard Doyoung’s call. “Oh, Doyoung.” Taeyong relaxed when he realized just who had grabbed his shoulder all of a sudden. “What do you need?”

“Have you seen Taeil?”

“Did he not tell you?” Taeyong questioned, mildly surprised since he had assumed Doyoung would have been one of the first people Taeil told. “He called in a family emergency last minute.”

“Is he okay?” The worry was obvious in his voice as he looked back at the waiter. 

“I’m not entirely sure. He didn’t give me a lot of details.” 

Doyoung paused for a moment, “You wouldn’t happen to have his address would you? I just- I want to check and see if he is okay.”

Taeyong hesitated for a split second before he quickly recited the address of his friend. Doyoung quickly repeated the address a few times to commit it to memory. “Thank you so much, Taeyong. I hope the rest of the night goes well.” Once again, Doyoung weaved in between the masses this time heading straight for the door where him and Taeil had once escaped through.

As soon as he passed through the archway of the door he began to shred his clothes. By the time he made it to his room his blazer, watch and tie had all been removed. In and out of the room he went, merely stopping and opening the door long enough to throw his clothing on the couch. Then he was gone. He raced back down the stairs and left through the back entrance, grabbing a random pair of car keys.

Not wanting to waste any more time than he already had, Doyoung clicked the key fob and began to search for the car that unlocked. Luckily for him, it was the closest car. He hopped in and started the car. As soon as the screen allowed he plugged in the address that Taeyong had shared with him earlier. _Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes too long._

The drive was blurry to Doyoung, his mind to caught up in all the various situations Taeil could possibly be experiencing. _Maybe his mom is in the hospital. Did someone die? What if Taeil-_ His thoughts were halted by the navigation system notifying him that he had “arrived at his destination.” He pulled over and slammed the door shut, absentmindedly locking the car as he ran up to Taeil’s door. Doyoung’s hands shook as he knocked, the adrenaline leaving his system and anxiety taking over. 

Not even a full minute (that still managed to feel like hours) later, Taeil opened the door. Relief flooded through Doyoung, he’s safe. However his happiness was short lived. As he took in the other’s appearance he noticed red eyes, tear stained cheeks, a runny nose and slight hiccups coming from the redhead’s body. 

“Doyoung?” His voice was hoarse and cracked half way through. 

That was all it took for Doyoung to reach the last couple of feet and wrap him tightly in a hug. At first the boy stayed quiet but it wasn’t long until Doyoung felt the body he was holding start to shake and for his shirt to feel damp. 

As Taeil continued to cry the taller began to stroke his hair while repeating “its okay.” After a few minutes Taeil had calmed down enough to bring the two of them inside and close the door. The two sat on the couch that was nearby facing each other. 

“Tae, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Doyoung spoke so softly that if anyone else had been in the house at that moment it would have been inaudible. “I mean unless you don’t want to and then that’s fine-“ 

Taeil cut off his rambling by shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll tell you.” He paused to take a breath before shakely letting it out. “My dog- my dog died. He was hit by a car.” His words were clipped as more tears started to trickle down his face. Quickly and gently Doyoung reached over and began to wipe away his tears. Not having anything to say he once again pulled the older close. 

“I’m so sorry, Taeil.” The words were weak and barely managed to touch what Doyoung was feeling at the moment but that was he had. 

The two stayed like that until Taeil had cried himself to sleep, the older curling up to Doyoung’s chest. After making sure he was asleep, Doyoung began to move. Carefully, he pulled himself off the couch before picking up Taeil. It was too late when he realized that he didn’t know which room was his. 

Sighing, Doyoung readjusted Taeil before quietly opening each door before closing it when it wasn’t the right room. It wasn’t till he had arrived at the second to last door that Doyoung finally found Tarik’s room. 

It was much simpler than his own. The walls were dark red with a white ceiling and black baselining. In the far corner sat a black clad queen bed. Near the entrance stood a bookcase, each shelf full of a mix of modern and old literature. In the wall between the bed and bookcase was a window. Several small plants littering the sill. 

However, before he could continue to admire the space that seemed so truly Taeil, Doyoung’s arms nicely reminded him that he was carrying a twenty something year old male. Steadily, he walked towards the bed and gently set the older down. Careful as ever he pulled a blanket over the redhead. As soon as he began to turn to walk away he felt a hand grab the bottom of his shirt. 

Turning back in question, he was met with the droopy eyes of his favorite waiter. “Please… stay…” Though his voice was weak the older had gathered up enough energy to make room for Doyoung. The taller stood there for a moment dumbfounded. 

It wasn’t until he noticed signs of distress coming from the sleeping boy that he toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed. While trying not to disturb the other, Doyoung carefully lifted the blanket and climbed underneath. Once he was able to get into a comfortable position Doyoung slowly shifted Taeil back into his arms-- the older immediately curling into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually thought that the chapter wasn't written but i open google docs and a whole chapter has been sitting there since half way through july. go me.


	10. Chapter 10

For Taeil waking up was both a blessing and a curse. With all the crying he had done the night before his throat was strained and he had dried tear tracks on his face. However, the sight he had when his eyes finally opened made the pain seem just a bit worth it. Only inches from his face was Doyoung’s own. Eyes, lips, nose, cheeks- _it’s all so beautiful._

Carefully, Taeil lifted his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind Doyoung’s ear. The movement must have registered in Doyoung’s still sleeping brain because the younger dipped his head down so that it was just barely touching Taeil’s own while also tightening his arms that had found their way around Taeil during the night. 

_I think I could stay like this for a while,_ Taeil thought as his eyes began to flutter shut.

Taeil's eyes blinked open once again only for him to be met with the sight of a collar bone. As his other senses filtered into his brain he realized that his hands were curled into a shirt and that arms were wrapped around his back and providing warmth to his slightly chilled body. Snuggling closer, he studied the face in front of him. My beautiful, beautiful Doyoung. Entering a trance, he lifted his head and lightly kissed the juncture of where Doyoung's jaw and neck met. Realizing what he had done, Taeil drew back but what met with the fluttering eyelashes and dark eyes of Doyoung. "Mm, feels good." As Taeil's face began to flush he instintivly ducked his head- a move which landed him deeper in the younger's embrace.Seeing his opportunity, Doyoung tightened his arms around Taeil and drew him even closer- resting his head against the older's. "Let's just stay like this for a little bit longer." He murmured as his eyes began to shut again. His brain barely registered the small nod that Taeil gave in response before he was sleeping once again.

Taeil felt Doyoung's breathing even out as he slipped back to the dream world along with the heaviness of his own eyes as the combined warmth of the two bodies and the steady beat of his heart lulled him back to sleep.

Despite falling asleep for a _third_ time Taeil still managed to wake before Doyoung. _Might as well do something to pass the time before he wakes up._ Just as he was beginning to decide on what he should do his stomach growled. _I guess I’ll make breakfast. Omelette? Frittata? Waffles? Pan-_

“I can make him pancakes!” He quietly cheered to himself. 

Quickly exiting the bedroom, Taeil moved towards the kitchen while mentally making a list of all the ingredients he would need. As he gathered the ingredients and checked them off his list Taeil began to wonder if he should cook something to go along with the pancakes. _What’s something that he might like?_

Still indecisive, Taeil looked through his fridge for something. _Everyone likes bacon, right?_

Not long after he had begun to cook the pancakes and bacon he felt a presence behind him. However, before he could turn around and greet his guest, two arms wrapped around him and a head rested on his shoulder.

“What’re you doing?” Doyoung quietly mumbled, sleep still thick in his voice.

“I’m making you breakfast.” Taeil answered back.

“It smells good.”

“Thank you.” Moving to flip a pancake he questioned the younger, “What’re you doing up?”

Before he answered, Doyoung moved his body along behind Taeil’s everytime the older moved. Once he was still again, Doyoung spoke, “I smelt food and realized that my heater had disappeared.”

“So I’m your own heater now?” He teased.

“Yes. You are warm, squishy, and small. Perfect for cuddling and keeping warm.” Taeil flushed at his words and he was suddenly thankful the younger was still half asleep and too out of it to notice. Feeling a surge of confidence at the realization the Doyoung was still out of it from just waking up, Taeil turned around in his hold to tuck his head into his heck and give him a proper hug.

Sadly, it didn’t work out quite as he had imagined. It turned out that Doyoung had been resting a majority of his weight on Taeil and his sudden turned caused Doyoung to lose balance and fall forward. Right into Taeil’s arms.

“It’s a good thing I’ll always be there to catch when you fall.” Doyoung’s face flushed, his mind now completely awake. Unfortunately for Taeil, his confidence didn’t last long, “You’re cute when you blush.” His statement came out small but very much audible.

“Your, uh, your food...”

Taeil’s eyes widened and he turned around once again. Sadly, he wasn’t fast enough. The pancake came out of the pan almost completely black on the bottom (the bacon looked more like something not from Earth than food) and releasing the foul smell of burnt food to both Taeil and Doyoung’s noses. Taeil sighed, “So much for breakfast.”

Slowly tightening his arms around Taeil, Doyoung mumbles into his neck, “I’m sorry about last night.” Putting down the pancake and spatula, Taeil turns to face with watery eyes Doyoung, “You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be apologizing for you having to see me in that state.” Doyoung lifted his head to look Taeil in the eyes and wiped the stray droplets of water, “How about I take you to breakfast and we spend the day together? I don’t want to leave you alone while you’re feeling like this.”

“I-”

“Please?”

“Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eli posting with some sort of schedule challenge: failed
> 
> next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. hope everyone had enjoyed it so far. (if the dialogue sounds weird it's because i believe in healthy relationships that have healthy communication skills. sorry not sorry.)


	11. Chapter 11

After much disputing the two agreed to have food delivered.

“This is ridiculous. We can go to the cafe only a few blocks from here. You literally have a car!”

“But then I wouldn’t get to just sit here and cuddle with you.” Doyoung smirked as Taeil began to flush the color of his hair for nth time. “What was it that someone told me earlier? Oh yeah, _you’re cute when you blush.”_

“Shut up…” 

“Why should-” Taeil pressed his lips to Doyoung’s. After what seemed like the blink of an eye but was actually a few seconds, Taeil pulled back. “Because I might be forced to do something about that mouth of yours.”

“Maybe I should talk more often-” A knock to the door cut him off. “Impeccable timing,” Doyoung grumbled as he turned from Taeil and went to answer the door. As he opened the door he pulled money out of his pocket before grabbing the food saying keep the change! and shutting the door. Moving to set the food on the counter and emptying his hands, Doyoung moved back to Taeil. “Now, where were we?”

Taeil leaned in and once again placed his lips on Doyoung’s. The two enjoyed to sensation before Taeil timidly began to move his lips against Doyoung’s. Kissing back, Doyoung raised his hand from where it had been gently resting on Taeil’s waist to cup his jaw. The kiss lasted for a few minutes longer before Doyoung pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against Taeil’s own. “As much as I would like to continue, I would also like to not waste the food.” Taeil giggled at his words before quickly pecking the younger’s lips one more time. 

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of laughs and kisses for the two. Sure, there were moments where Taeil was reminded of what had taken place the night before but Doyoung was there to ease the pain and provide a shoulder for the smaller to cry on. 

It was when the ending credits of _Love, Simon_ were beginning to roll that Taeil suddenly announced that he wanted to go to the park. Doyoung looked at him with interest and took in the sight before him. The older had cried multiple times during the movie (Doyoung had long since suspected that the smaller’s tears had nothing to do with what was playing on the screen) causing his eyes to be red and slightly puffy; yet, somehow, it in no way took away from the beautiful and ethereal looks the red head seemed to possess. 

“Okay.”

Somehow between the time when Doyoung had agreed and the two were leaving the older’s house, Taeil had grabbed a drink for each of them. Why, Doyoung had no idea but he quickly decided not to question it as he slip his fingers to rest between Taeil’s while they walked the six blocks to the park nearest to the red head’s house.

Their walk was quiet at the two chose to enjoy the other’s presence and the sounds of the night life around them. It was by no means late but it was late enough for the street lamps to light their way and for the world to be quickly illuminated before vanishing into darkness again whenever a car passed by. Every so often Doyoung would sneak glances down at their intertwined hands and simply notice the way they fit together. By no means did they fit together like two puzzle pieces destined for each other. No, the way they fit was much more intimate and beautiful, like the way old books could be placed next to each other and look absolutely beautiful and automatically create a sense of nostalgia and love in the on looker. 

Soon enough the two reached the playground area of the park, immediately going to sit on the swings. Without hesitation, Taeil opened his drink and took a swig. _So that’s where this is going._ Doyoung quickly followed suit by opening his drink but merely took a small sip. _At least one of us needs to sober._

“You’re really nice. Did you know that?” Taeil’s voice harshly cut through the gentle silence. His voice was no different than how Doyoung had heard him talk before yet there was something else to it, something he couldn’t quite place. Sure, it wasn’t a voice he heard often as it was the one the older used when completely relaxed on clearly stuck in his head, a voice nothing like the one he used when flustered as he often was. “Thanks,” he replied after a moment, deciding to let his weird feeling be. “I try to be.”

Taeil took a few more swings from his bottle before Doyoung could add on, “You’re really nice too.” The older should his head negatively, his red bangs swishing across his forehead, “No, I’m not. I’m polite. There’s a difference.” He kicked the ground as he finished causing himself to sway slightly before he repeated the action a few more times. “I beg to differ-”

“Then beg.” The older cut him off. “You wish. Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you are more than just polite to people.” Doyoung knew that the red head was probably trying to tell him something inadvertently but he also knew that Taeil genuinely thought this about himself. Sensing his words weren’t working the way he hoped they would, he continued, “For instance, whenever we go somewhere you treat everyone so well.”

_“That’s called being polite, Doyoung.”_

“No! The way you treat people when you are serving them is you being polite. Hell, you made me food this morning!”

Taeil sighed before muttering, “I did that because I like you- not because I was being ‘nice.’” Despite his quiet tone Doyoung heard his words loud and clear. “Being nice to someone comes from the love you feel for them being another living human being, regardless of how close or not you are to the person. When a person is polite that means that they feel no need to be nice or kind and are acting out of pure obligation. Not because they care.”

“See? There you go being overly nice again.” Doyoung heaved a sigh of slight annoyance. Quickly, he twisted his and Taeil’s swings so that they were facing each other before leaning in and kissing him. The moment lasted seconds before Doyoung fell, the swing falling out from underneath him. For a moment the two sat there blinking at each other before Taeil spoke up, “I guess you fell for me, huh?”

“Oh my god.” Taeil smirked before commenting again, “Actually, my name is Taeil but it’s an easy mistake. Don’t feel bad.” The taller shook his head at the remark, “And to think I was actually going to ask you out.” Taeil paused mouth opening once before closing once again only to open again seconds later, “Well, I mean, you still could.”

It was Doyoung’s turn to smirk this time (though granted his position it didn’t have nearly the effect it probably should have had on Taeil). Slowly, he reached for and picked up one of the older’s hands before holding it in his own.

“Then, Moon Taeil, would you do me the ever so great honor of being my boyfriend?”

“It would be my honor, Kim Doyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know parts of this are incredibly vague but i did want everyone little cute things that they could have done together. also, as sucky as that ending was- it was the end. so thank you everyone for reading, leavig comments and giving kudos! i really appreciated it. maybe one i will come back and fill in details and just all around improve this. but that is another day's work.
> 
> till next time!


End file.
